


River's Detour

by merryghoul



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Female Ejaculation, Masturbation, Other, Sex Pollen, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: River faces a detour while looking for something for a client.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/)**seasonofkink** prompt: masturbation

At first River thought this would be one of her usual assignments on a planet covered in plants. She found the laboratory she was looking for covered in weeds and vines. She took out her sonic trowel and started hacking away at the plants covering the laboratory entrance. From there, she'd be able to find the formulas her client was looking for to control the planet's rampant plant growth.

River stopped and sniffed the air. It smelled pleasing, like oranges. River froze. That was what the pollen on this planet smelled like. The pollen was effective in getting plants to breed over a short period of time. It was so effective, the pollinators had to wear protective suits to keep from having sex with each other. _At least I'm alone,_ River thought. If the Doctor was here, it'd take a while to have sex with that idiot.

River continued to hack the plants away from the laboratory. Once the doorway was clear, she used her sonic trowel to get the lock open and ran inside, shutting the door as fast as she could. She was glad she brought her vortex manipulator. She knew it would be hell to attempt to go back outside.

After taking a few breaths, River braced herself for the effects of the pollen. She looked around. She was in the hallway of this particular laboratory. The floor was clear enough for her to lay on without getting injured.

River took off her holster, jodhpurs and boots. She sat on the floor. She made sure her boots, diary, and trowel were close to her person, in case someone or something was going to threaten her. River closed her eyes, tilted her head back, took a deep breath, and started touching herself. She felt the sexual tension building up inside of her.

She thought of the Doctor as she stroked herself. The Doctor watching her masturbate in a room in his TARDIS with a scornful look. The Doctor spanking her over and over for touching herself before he told her to touch herself. River thought of another fantasy with the Doctor, him using his sonic on her until she was starting to come. She thought of several things she had done with the Doctor, things she wanted to do to him again the next time they met, whenever that was.

River slid her fingers inside of her. Moments later, something warm shot out of her, something she heard hit the floor of the laboratory. She looked down, grinned, and laughed. What shot out of her was clear and odorless. She ejaculated.

Soon after she ejaculated, she felt a strong sensation building up inside of her. And this time, she wasn't imagining it. She stopped stroking as her body began to shake. She couldn't help to but let out a scream as she came. 

River took deep breaths after she came. The pollen delayed her excavation. It was a pleasurable delay, but still, it was a delay. After she was certain the pollen wasn't affecting her mental facilities any more, River put on her clothes and put her trowel back in its holster. There was a laboratory waiting to be explored; there was work to be done.


End file.
